


Like Looking In a Mirror

by Draycevixen



Category: Apparitions (TV), The Professionals
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheer, no excuse for it at all, slightly kinky PWP of the HIGHLY improbable *cough* kind.</p><p>Written for andreathelion... She knows why. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Looking In a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andreathelion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=andreathelion).



.

Bodie stared up into the face that hovered above him, so oddly familiar and yet he'd never met the man before their inquiries had brought them to the church.

"Jacob are you sure you—"

Jacob stopped his words by kissing him, before sliding his mouth down the line of Bodie's throat, biting him, causing Bodie to pull against the handcuffs that fastened his naked body to the headboard.

As Bodie murmured Jacob's name, Doyle chose that moment to remind Bodie of his presence by licking up the length of Bodie's cock before engulfing him in the wet heat of his mouth.

"Fuck!" Bodie arched up off the bed.

"We'll get to that later."

Doyle sat back on his heels, trailing his fingers over Bodie's cock, locking eyes with him over the top of Jacob's head that was bent to Bodie's chest. Ray tightened his fingers suddenly on Bodie's erection, pulling up, causing Bodie to gasp.

"I normally enjoy how loud you are Bodie, but this isn't the place for that... Perhaps we should gag you."

Bodie stared longingly at Doyle before closing his eyes, trying to focus inward, trying to gain control, as Doyle worked his cock while chatting casually like they were just having a cuppa and Jacob worked his way across Bodie's chest with tongue and teeth, his beard dragging across sensitized skin. His eyes snapped open as Doyle spoke again.

"But we don't have a gag, what a pity... Jacob..." Doyle stroked Jacob's thigh, causing him to turn his head to look at Ray. "Straddle Bodie's chest."

"What? Why?"

"So Bodie can suck your cock."

"But what if he doesn't want to—"

"Oh, but he does. _A lot_. Nothing Bodie likes better than to be restrained and then gagged in _that_ particular way, now is there Bodie?"

Jacob turned his head to look at Bodie. "Are you sure you—"

"Please" Bodie hissed through clenched teeth. "_Now_."

Jacob moved up the bed and straddled Bodie's chest, bracing himself against the headboard. Bodie strained his head upward and Jacob shoved another pillow under Bodie's head to support his neck.

"Thanks." Bodie grinned up at him.

Jacob smiled down at him. "Seems like the least I –" His words cut off in a groan as Bodie slid his lips over the head of Jacob's cock and jerked his head forward, taking Jacob further in to his mouth.

Doyle dragged his tongue up the underside of Bodie's cock while palming his balls. Bodie's answering moan could still be heard although it was muted considerably by his mouthful of Jacob's cock.

"That's more like it." Doyle bent again to suck Bodie's cock.

Every move Doyle made was translated through Bodie to Jacob's cock, slowing down, running his tongue around the head, speeding back up, all in a perfect echo... until Jacob started to move backwards, away from Bodie's mouth. Bodie brought his teeth down lightly on Jacob's cock, freezing him in place. From Doyle's vantage point he could see that all movement had ceased.

"What's wrong Jacob?"

"Bodie's teeth... he's biting my—"

"He's just telling you not to back away."

"But I didn't want to come in his mouth. It seems to be taking a bit too much for granted."

Doyle had to stifle a rather filthy chuckle before he could say anything. "He wants you to come in his mouth, he likes to swallow."

Jacob looked down at Bodie who nodded slightly, releasing him. Jacob eased forward again and Bodie went back to using his lips and tongue on him, picking up speed. As Jacob's come hit the back of Bodie's throat, Bodie's hit the back of Doyle's.

Jacob stretched out on the bed beside Bodie as Doyle slid up the bed, his glistening cock hard and bobbing.

The last thing Jacob saw before he drifted off to sleep was Bodie licking his lips and straining against the handcuffs as Doyle moved to straddle Bodie's chest as Jacob had done.

 

~0~0~0~0~

 

Jacob had jerked awake an hour later to find them lying one on either side of him, Bodie kissing his neck and Doyle's hand sliding down toward his cock. He'd been so delighted that they hadn't left while he was asleep that he couldn't restrain himself from asking for what he really wanted.

"I want you to fuck me."

"What, _both_ of us?"

Bodie's feigned look of shocked innocence was enough to cause Jacob to reach for him, kissing him hard, leaving Bodie's lips red and slightly swollen.

"Not a bad idea."

They'd both turned to look at Ray who was propped up on his elbow and running his index finger in a slow pattern backward and forward across his bottom lip.

"I don't really think I could handle that." Jacob looked from Doyle to Bodie.

"Don't worry Jacob, I know that look, Ray's got an idea..."

Bodie slid one hand in slow circles across Jacob's stomach, a move that was soothing and oddly stimulating at one and the same time.

"...Haven't you Ray?"

Doyle leaned across Jacob and ran a slow hand over Bodie's arse.

"I was thinking about a Bodie sandwich."

"I like the sound of that."

 

Bodie read the tension in the line of Jacob's jaw and stopped moving.

"Look at me."

Jacob opened his eyes.

"If you've changed your mind..."

Jacob looked down the line of his body to where Bodie's cock was partially buried in his arse.

"Bit late for that now."

Bodie shook his head, biting his lip. "No, it isn't," Bodie said, breathlessly, fighting the needs of his own overly stimulated body. Bodie started to pull out and Jacob hooked his legs around Bodie's back, stopping him.

"I haven't changed my mind. It's just… been a while for me." He tightened his legs slightly. "Please."

Bodie frowned down at Jacob. He thought he'd taken enough time with him, first exploring his arse with his tongue, licking across sensitive nerve endings, delving more deeply into him and then stretching him with well-lubed fingers. He saw again in his mind's eye Jacob arching under him as Bodie's fingers had brushed Jacob's prostate. He thought he'd read Jacob's responses correctly… but then there had been the distraction of Doyle's busy mouth and fingers and… "Did you need more stimulation? Do you want me to—"

"Fuck no!" Jacob smiled up at him, his eyes crinkling at the corner. "Any more stimulation and I won't be able to remember my own name."

"It's Jacob." Bodie grinned back.

"Thanks." Jacob dropped his legs and after a few moments Bodie could feel the muscle around his cock relax a little. He slowly eased himself all the way in, lowering his body to kiss and nip at Jacob's neck, giving Jacob chance to adjust further.

"Ray." Jacob looked up over Bodie's shoulder, making eye contact with Doyle.

"Yes, _Jacob_?" Doyle was also grinning.

"I think we're ready."

Doyle slowly removed his fingers from Bodie's arse and shuffled forward on his knees, bumping his cock head up against Bodie's arsehole.

Bodie hissed between clenched teeth as Doyle slid all the way into him in one long slow stroke, causing Bodie's hips to flex forward against Jacob's arse. Jacob threw back his head, the long line of his exposed throat drawing Bodie like a magnet. As Bodie bent over Jacob, Doyle coiled over Bodie's back, kissing the nape of Bodie's neck.

"Move!" Jacob gasped, causing Bodie to pull back up on his arms, hovering over Jacob, and Doyle to settle back on his knees, pulling part of the way out of Bodie in the process. As Doyle slammed home, the motion was translated through Bodie's body into Jacob's as the three men fought to hold on and to establish a rhythm, not wanting it to be over too soon. Bodie shifted his weight slightly, reaching to wrap one hand around Jacob's cock, Doyle instinctively counter-balancing him by wrapping his arm around the side of Bodie's chest. As Bodie worked Jacob's cock with his still lube covered fingers, Doyle trailed a series of small bites across Bodie's upper back, before biting down hard on the back of Bodie's neck causing him to arch further, his body slamming suddenly in to Jacob's arse. As Jacob climaxed, coming all over Bodie's hand and his own chest in the process, his arse muscles clamped down on Bodie's cock causing a chain reaction of first Bodie's and then Doyle's orgasms.

As the three of them collapsed into a tired, slightly sore, heap of entangled limbs stuck together with sweat and come, Bodie ran his fingers lightly over Jacob's beard.

"You should think about growing a beard like this, Ray. Didn't like that bloody bushy thing you grew but for some reason I can't quite put my finger on I think one like this would suit you."

.


End file.
